A Part Of Me
by JinxRomance
Summary: Doctor/OC The Doctor loses his TARDIS and ends up tracking it to a university, where he keeps bumping into none other then Lara Alder, the daughter of Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes. What turns out to be one adventure leads to a change in history.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, grey day in London. Lara walked with her head down and hands in her pockets as the wind blustered about. She only had one class today and we only had a two hour lecture. Just some people coming in and talking about evolution and science. A Professor Charles Xavier or something.

As she was walking, this man came out of nowhere, coming from the trees with some sort of device in his hand. The other students didn't really seem to pay attention. As she walked by and looked back and him with an odd look, he did a charming little smirk, fixing his jacket up some. Lara looked back forward, shaking her head some.

Once inside she found the lecture hall and entered, finding a seat next to Sam, a girl she's known for awhile. She was as sweet as could be but dumb as nails. Lara sometimes felt bad for the poor girl. "Hey Sammy." Lara said as she sat down, taking her hood off, pulling her brown hair that was tied in a pony tail out of her jacket.

"Hiya!" She greeted happily. As the doors opened again, Lara glanced over and saw the man from before. He looked around some before walking down the steps, only stopping a few in front of her seat.

"Are you a student?" She asked, making him look back at her confused.

"What? Oh, yes." He pulled out a wallet of sorts, it opening. "John Smith."

She looked at the paper, then up at him. "It's blank, John Smith." She said and his brows raised, turning the paper to look for himself.

"Blimey. You have to be some kind of clever to see through this. Not many can." He put it away, looking down at her. "May I ask, is this where Professor Xavier is having his lecture?"

"Yeah." She nodded and he grinned.

"Molto Bene!" With that he left and she shook her head.

"What was that all about?" Sam laughed some.

"No idea." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Sam held her head some. "Ugh, he's too smart." She whispered to Lara who was slumped down in her chair, bored.<p>

"Just think of it like this. It's all evolution. The mutation of DNA to adept to the changing world. People being able to use more percentage of their brains, having abilities that match to their souls. So to speak, seeing how some scientist believe that the mind is the key to the soul." She said with a sigh.

"That was good." A sudden whisper came from behind them, making them both look back to see John Smith leaning forward, his brows raised. "Brilliant actually. What's your name?" He asked, looking over to Lara.

She wondered how he got there, remembering he was sitting closer to the front. She glanced down and saw an odd, brown leather watch attached to his wrist. He covered it with his sleeve and she looked up to him, tilting her head some. Who was this guy? "Lara."

"Lara what?" He asked, tilting his head some.

"Adler..." She muttered, eyebrows pinching together.

He smiled some. "Well I'll be an Ood." That was a new one. "I assume you have no father then."

Her jaw clenched as she turned all the way around in her seat, glaring at him. "Who are you?" She asked and he winked, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms, looking back to the professor.

"I don't get this mutation stuff." Sam whispered, sighing some.

"I do. I can relate a bit." She missed the look Charles sent over to their direction as she said that, him still talking but not listening in.

"And how can you relate?" John asked. She didn't even bother to look back.

"I can easily follow things for some reason. Like I understand how things work once it's being explained." She said with a shrug. "Also I can kinda feel other peoples emotions. Like I know what they are really feeling."

"That's called empathy." Xavier said suddenly, making them all look to him. "Sorry, couldn't help over hearing." Overhear? They were all the way in the back. "And the being able to understand how things work is a side effect." He smiled and nodded, looking over to John with a slight smirk and a tilt of his head. "Interesting." He muttered before going back to the speech.

Lara looked back at John, who was now sitting back in his seat, smiling some.

* * *

><p>After the lecture the school closed, but Lara stayed behind and went to do her paper in the library. There was always a door open from the inside for the students who stayed after closing for research of sorts. She didn't finish her ten page paper until eight. It was dark outside and she could see the wind was strong by how the trees were shaking.<p>

She sighed, knowing that by know even the janitors left. She printed out the paper and put it in her book bag, slinging it over one shoulder as she walked out. As she was walking, she looked down a hallway and saw none other then John Smith walking the opposite way, looking into windows and rooms.

"What the?" She whispered, looking around, then deciding to follow him. She cut through the hallway and looked around the corner, watching as he opened doors and looked in them, before moving on to the next one. As she leaned forward a bit more, her foot slipped and made a loud squeaking noise. She moved behind the wall just in time as John looked. After a minute she leaned over some, seeing that he was gone. She stepped out some, brows coming together.

"Looking for someone?" She jumped at the sudden voice behind her, turning to see John smiling at her. "What are you doing here so late?" He asked, pulling some sort of metal rod out. He pointed it at her, it shining a blue light and moving it up and down, before holding it up and looking at it.

"Uhh. Had to do a paper." She said. "What are you even doing here? You're not a student. And how are you able to move so quickly?"

"I like you. You think, don't take anything for granted." He smiled some, holding up his arm and showing her his watch. "Vortex Manipulator. Cheap way of time traveling but can also be used as a teleportation device."

She stared at him oddly. "You're completely bonkers." She stated as she shook her head.

He gave her a sad look. "No. Really. Watch." He pushed some buttons then just disappeared. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the spot where he just was. "Hello again." She turned to see him leaning against the lockers, winking over to her as he had his arms crossed.

"Who are you really, 'John Smith'?" She asked, raising a brow.

"I'm The Doctor." He said, pulling that same device from this morning from his jacket, it beeping.

"Doctor? That's its?"

"Yup. Just The Doctor." He said, not even looking to her.

"Okay... Doctor.." She shook her head some, walking a little closer to him, looking to the device. "What's that? And why are you really here?"

He chuckled some. "You have your fathers demeanor." He muttered, making her brows pinch together.

"What are you?" She asked and he smiled, looking up to her.

"Good. Very good. You're asking the right questions now." He looked back to his device as he began walking, her following. "I'm a Time Lord. And I'm here because something stole my TARDIS."

She just assumed that was his spaceship or something. "So... You're an alien who's lost his spaceship. I'm assuming that thing is a tracker then and it's in here somewhere." She paused some, looking over to him as he grinned to her. "Something?" She asked.

"Very good. Yes. It has to be something powerful to take my, uh, spaceship. But where could they have hidden it?" He muttered to himself.

"You know who my father is?" She asked, blue eyes starring him down.

"If your mother were to marry the one who's DNA you share, your last name would be Holmes." He stated, looking all around, not even caring.

Her mouth hung open some. "As in Sherlock Holmes?" She almost gasped.

"Yuuup. The one and only. You're brilliant, you really are. With the minds of your mother and fathers together, you could be one viper of an enemy." He mused some.

"I'm not a villain." She snapped at him and his smile only widened.

"Courage. I like that. Come along." He said, turning down a hallway.

She followed him, sticking her hands in her pockets. "If they were to hide anything, I'd hide it in the construction part of the building." She said with a shrug and he stopped, looking down at her.

"What?"

"Like, the other half of the building is closed off because of construction." She said and he smiled.

"Show me."

* * *

><p>They both stood in front of a large plastic cover, stopping anyone from entering. "The entire part of this building you said?" He asked as he pulled out that rod thing again and moved it around.<p>

"Yeah. It's a small school so it's not like we need it." She said with a shrug.

"Then why build it?" He asked, looking up some.

"The headmaster just randomly declared to build more onto the building one day." She shrugged and he walked forward, opening the plastic up. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking all around.

"I need my TARDIS. Are you coming?"

She bit her lip, the curiosity getting to her. She sighed and followed after him. "What's that thing?" She asked, nodding to the metal rod in the mans hand.

"Oh, it's my sonic screwdriver!" He grinned, holding it up some.

"What does it do?" She asked and he frowned some.

"It sonics." He said simply, making her roll her eyes. All of a sudden the lights went out, and both of them stopped. "Come on." He whispered, grabbing her hand as he held up the sonic screwdriver, it making it's odd noise and lighting up, it now becoming out flashlight as we crept along, more cautious now.

"We've been waiting." A machine like voice said in some sort of intercom, making The doctor stop in his tracks. The lights turned on and the plastic fell away, showing us we were in some sort of... Ship.

"Daleks..." The Doctor whispered, holding Lara's hand tighter. These four machine things rolled up, eye stalks lit up. "Waiting for what?" The Doctor asked, putting his sonic down.

"Waiting for you." The one in the middle said. "Activate the energy field."

Just then, this white like barrier appeared around both The Doctor and Lara, trapping them. "This is bad, right?" She asked, looking up at The Doctor, who was seething at this point.

"A Time Lord's greatest enemies. The Daleks are beings that are made to just kill and destroy anything that isn't Dalek. They feel nothing and are impossible to reason with." He stated, huffing some. "You stole my TARDIS to lure me here, didn't you?"

"Correct." The leader said, rolling closer to us. "We will betaking you to the mother ship where you will be eradicated." It said, and Lara swallowed some. Yes. This was very bad she concluded. Surreal and unbelievable, but very not good indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any ideas?" She whispered, looking up at The Doctor.

"A few." He looked down at her, winking as he held his hands behind his back. She glanced back and saw him pushing the buttons on the vortex manipulator. "Hey! You're forgetting one thing Dalek Sigma." He said, the leader turning to look over to us. "As clever as all of this is for a bunch of brainless twats, you forget;" He grabbed onto my hand, waving with his other. "I'm The Doctor."

With that they suddenly appeared in the storage room. She looked around, mouth slightly open. "Wow..." She muttered.

"Come on!" The Doctor whispered, walking forward. "Wait, wait,do you hear that?" He stopped, holding a finger to his lips. He then smiled, turning and going down another way, Lara following him. "Engine room issss- ah!" He stopped at a large, metal door. "Allons-y!" He said as he opened it, pushing her through and closing the door behind him, running over to the computer controls for the engines.

Lara, on the other hand, walked over to a window, staring out with sparkled eyes. "We're in space..." She whispered.

"Yes. There was a perception filter on their ship, making it look like the other half of the building." He said as he sat down, using the sonic screwdriver on the computer.

She walked back over to him, looking at the screen which was going through pages at a very fast rate. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Disabling their steering and brakes. They'll just be travailing until they either crash or run out of fuel." He said with a dark look on his face. She watched him closely, wondering if it should be that easy killing another being, even evil ones. But she kept quite, knowing she was only human and had no say in this fight. She was just a unfortunate bystander.

"Ah! It's in here, good. Now, just one more and, there!" With that he stood, grabbing her hand as he started running. They ran through some aisles of junk before stopping in front of a blue... Police box. "Oohh, look at you! Not a mark on you." He said as he ran a hand down the side, before opening the door. "Come on. We need to get out of here before they find out." He said, holding his hand out to her.

She looked up at him, then back to his hand before walking up and taking it, him smiling as he closed his hand around hers and lead her inside. "Not much of a spaceship. Won't we be cra-" She stopped short as she stepped inside, looking up and all around the golden room with blue lights and a odd control center. The Doctor had left her there gaping, running around and pressing random stuff, leaving the Dalek ship.

He walked over, hands in his pockets as he brown trench coat swayed some. "You alright?" He asked, raising his brows as he looked to her.

"Bigger on the inside..." She muttered as he mouthed her.

* * *

><p>"And here we are." He said, walking over to the door and opening it. "Right outside the school, ten minutes after we left." He said with a smirk.<p>

Her brows came together as she followed him out, his hands in his pockets as he looked around. "You mean... We time traveled?" She asked.

"Yup." Was his only simple reply, like it was nothing.

He ran her hand through her bangs, shaking her head. "So, did we just get captured by some aliens, went into space, probably killed them, time traveled and are now back on Earth like none of it happened?" She asked as he turned to look at her.

He nodded some. "Yup. Sounds about right." He took a step closer to her then. "You alright?"

"Yeah it's just... Blimey..." She muttered, laughing some. "That was one hell of an adventure, that's for sure."

He stared at her, before smiling. "You could come with me you know." He said, fully intrigued by this human with the mind of the two most brilliant people on the planet. She had the brown hair with slight waves like her mother, and the sharp, piercing blue eyes like her father. She was a bit short but very lean, wearing only a simple black hoodie, black jeans and sneakers.

She stared at him, tilting her head and putting her hands behind her back, an old habit of hers. "Travel with you? Where?" She asked.

"Anywhere. All of time and space. Anything then has, is or will be happening." He walked up to her, smiling. "There are so much more adventures to be had and I would love to have a mind like yours around." Also a real beauty but he decided to leave that out.

She stared at him, biting her lip. "So... We can go into space? Planets? Aliens?"

"Yup!" He smiled. "The whole deal. Going back in time. Could meet Edgar Allen Poe. Or King Henry."

"I could just... Run away with you. An alien who has a box that is bigger on the inside and obviously has some serious enemies along with some mental issues."

"Runaway?" He asked and She looked over to him, confused. "You said runaway. What do you mean runaway? Run away from what?"

She cleared her throat some, adverting her gaze. "I, uh, didn't mean it like that. Just you know, I could get out of this mundane life. Do something great. Something others only dream of." She stated and he watched her for a minute before nodding.

"That's how it works, yes." He said, walking past her and back into the TARDIS. He turned and leaned against the door, holding his hand out to her, as if he knew she was going to come. "Anywhere, anytime. Anything that every has or will happen. Where would you like to start?"


End file.
